<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Path by Squiggles101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062980">Dark Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggles101/pseuds/Squiggles101'>Squiggles101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutting, Gen, Graphic Description, I'm Bad At Titles, May or May Not Finish, Not Beta Read, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggles101/pseuds/Squiggles101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The family finds out about Michael’s bad coping methods from War. Self-Harm Warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael’s POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael cuts his wrists.</p><p>He only did it because it made the world quiet down. To make the sounds of war quiet down.  </p><p>It was 5:00 am when he picked up his razor and did quick short lines adjacent to old cuts, blood already slowly oozing down his arm and onto the floor. With his door locked shut and his family asleep, he lets the pain overtake his thoughts and drown out the sound of past war. </p><p>It was only the day after his little sister’s wedding, Connie, but he needed this to calm his mind. If he didn’t... he wouldn’t know what he would do. It was an addiction, learned from his time in the marines, from another crew member. </p><p>He knew it was wrong and that if anyone found out he would go to a mental hospital, locked up, and called crazy. His mother would probably cry and his father would think him weak. Sonny would freak out while Fredo stood silent not knowing what to say, but Tom...Tom would look at him upset like, thinking he could have prevented this from happening, despite the fact he couldn’t have known.</p><p>A tear streamed down his face after a long deep cut on his right arm, close to his wrists. His last one as the razor slipped from his grasp and landed next to the droplets of blood with a thud. He felt nothing. </p><p>He could end it all here and now. End it and stop caring. ‘But your family!’ his mind screamed to him.</p><p>Glancing down at his arms and towards the bathroom door in his room. He knew he should clean up his arms before he made a bigger mess than he already had. But his legs and eyes felt heavy, and he knew he wouldn’t make it to the bathroom without passing out. But that wasn’t an option. He had to clean up before his family woke up and found him like this.</p><p>With reluctance, he stood up and leaned heavily on the wall by his bed. He followed the wall to the bathroom door and he pushed himself inside stumbling but otherwise still standing. He blinked several times to clear the blurry image of himself in the mirror, as he opened the medicine cabinet and took out bandages along with disinfectant to stop the infection in his arms. He had learned that the hard way the first time around.</p><p>Slumping to the floor, he dropped the bandages and medicine. ‘Why are you so weak!’ his mind continued to scream at him.  He felt numb and he went into an absent daze, no longer caring what happened to him, and he soon fell into a restless sleep.</p><p>———</p><p>Michael was awakened by the sunlight from the bathroom window, shining upon his face with intense brightness. But despite the sun and his sweaty skin, he still felt like he could sleep. Confused where he was and how he got to the bathroom, he realized he never took care of his cut-up arm. ‘Shit!’ Looking down to still see his arm bleeding freely but slowly.  That is when the panic set in and he knew his family would be up by now and would find him. </p><p>Trying to stand up he succeeded for only a second before he collapsed with a loud thump. He had really fucked up. </p><p>A knock was heard outside his bedroom, Sonny spoke in his resounding voice “Aye Mikey, you up? Let me in will ya. Pop wants to see ya.”</p><p>He was in deep shit now. Not only could he not get his tongue to work, which felt awkward and heavy, but he still couldn’t get up. Breathing rapidly and hands shaking he tried his best to bandage the trickling blood on his arm, but ultimately failing and causing the numbness to turn into a burning pain. </p><p>While he was bandaging, Sonny continued to question and demand Michael open the door. “ Mike if you don’t open this door in the next few seconds, I will rip this door off. And don’t think I’m kidding cause you know I would do it, so open up, don’t leave Pop waiting.” What sounded like anger and disappointment to Michael was actually concern and worry coming from Sonny. </p><p>Ever since Michael had come back to the states the family had noticed how skinny and hollow he looked. The dark bags under his eyes told his family of his inability to sleep and his pale skin showed his overall ailment. What the family didn’t know were his dark coping methods. They didn’t know, Michael was slowly dying from the inside, a shadow of who he was as a young man with dreams of a future different from his family. Now he was a ghost, no dreams, no future, not even hope. </p><p>“I swear Michael I will get mama involved and you know you don’t want to see her worry. Just open the damn door.” Sonny’s voice demanded, jiggling the doorknob. </p><p>“You ok Mikey?” Another voice piped in after Sonny. It was from Tom. Shit. It was only seconds later when he heard his door crash open.</p><p>“Oh god, Mikey what happened?” Sonny seemed to have found the razor and blood by his bedside.</p><p>Tom was the first to reach him in the bathroom. Tom found Michael still sweating and bleeding, having not been able to cover his wounds with how little strength he had. “Michael...what happened...what did you do...” Tom held onto Michael's arm drawing him close to his chest. </p><p>“I can’t Tom...I’m sorry” was all Michael could say through his harsh breathing.</p><p>“Hey, hey, Mikey I need you to focus” Tom responds as Sonny shows up behind him looking at him with worry. </p><p>“Mikey...what happened?” Sonny worries over him. </p><p>As much as Michael wants to respond with ‘nothing happened, I’m fine, it’s just a little cut’ he doesn’t, instead, he lets out a broken sob, curling around his arm, hugging himself.</p><p>“Shit, Mikey we gotta get you cleaned up” Tom clutched onto Michaels cut arm and tried to pull him from his curled up position. </p><p>Somehow, despite how much blood Michael had lost he still had the strength to push Tom away, towards the tub opposite of him. But it only makes Tom tighten his hold on his arm which causes Michael to whimper in response.</p><p>Sonny is fast to react quickly and yells “Tom!” Pushing his way into the bathroom, Sonny grabs Tom’s shoulder and jerks him back, breaking his connection to Michael. </p><p>‘Look what you did! You’re pathetic’ is on repeat in Michael’s mind. He recoils from his brothers and curls back in on himself. </p><p>“Michael we are just going to clean you up and then we will discuss this later” Tom leaves no room for argument as he speaks in a low voice to him. “Now I just need you to give me your arm.” </p><p>Before Michael could protest, Sonny says the last thing he expects “Michael, Mike....please let us help. Don’t make me get Mama involved....please.” </p><p>Without thinking too much on it, he slowly uncurls his arm from his chest and presents it to Tom, who grabs the discarded disinfectant and bandages from last night, while also slowly grabbing Michael’s arm, he turns it to face up, inducing a gasp from Sonny and a grimace from Tom. Tom continued to clean Michael’s arm and then wrap it, all the while keeping quiet. Sonny was another story entirely, his hands were clenched into fists and his face was twisted into a brooding state.</p><p>It was silent until Tom broke the silence with a quiet whisper “Michael is there anymore?”<br/>
He is hesitant to respond “...no...” </p><p>“Ok. Sonny go tell Mama and Pop that Michael is sick, that he doesn’t want to be bothered.” Tom is quick to take control of the situation.</p><p>Sonny is uncertain of leaving Michael, but thinks better than to refuse Tom. He looks at Michael assuring himself that he’s alright and leaves the bathroom making his way toward the family. </p><p>Another silence fell around the bathroom until Michael’s shaky voice interrupted “Why are you still here?” </p><p>“Because I want to understand. What happened Michael? What caused this to happen?” </p><p>“Nothing. It’s just me being weak”</p><p>“It's not nothing! Something happened to you that made this happen!”</p><p>“I went to War and I came back weak and a coward. That’s what happened!” He screams back at Tom. Which leads back to him choking on his breath and sobbing out the last sentence.</p><p>Tom reaches out and wraps his arms around Michael’s shoulders, pressing Michael’s face into his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tom’s POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding Michael bleeding from several cuts on his arm in the bathroom was the last thing Tom expected to see when Sonny broke the door open. He thought he would see a hangover Michael or Michael in the shower yelling at them for breaking his door. But no, they found Michael bloody with eyes glazed over that made Tom assume he was dead if not for his chest moving. </p>
<p>Now Michael lay collapsed in his arms exhausted from sobbing and limp in Tom’s grasp. Tom's head was reeling, he didn’t know what to do from here, he was a lawyer not a doctor, but even so he knew Michael had lost too much blood to be healthy. He had to get him a doctor, but that involved getting Pop and Mama, and he didn’t want them to worry. Nevertheless, he needed Michael to be okay and if that meant the family had to get caught in the chaos then so be it. </p>
<p>Tom slowly picked up Michael, reassuring himself that he’s going to be okay, and moved him to his bed, all the while being as careful as possible. </p>
<p>‘How could this have happened?’ was all Tom could think. At Connie’s wedding, Michael seemed to be okay, he was even smiling. But now it seems it was all a lie, now he looked like a fragile man with nothing keeping his broken pieces together. </p>
<p>Tom remembers when he first met the youngest son of Vito Corleone, he was quiet. Mikey was only eight, younger than Tom, but still he had the atmosphere of a mature young man. He didn’t speak out of turn, respected his father, he never did any fighting, he even got the best grades out of the brothers. It was a big change from the man he saw now.</p>
<p>The man that laid before him was broken. His skin was pale and thin, making his dark eyes look sunken in and bruised. </p>
<p>Tom couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen Michael this bad the day of Connie’s wedding. It made him feel as though he should have known. He was his brother dammit not biological but still, he should have known!</p>
<p>Before he could think more on it, Sonny entered the room, Mama following close behind.</p>
<p>“Michael! My boy! What happened to my boy!” Mama Corleone cries, quick to reach Michael and grab his hand. </p>
<p>“I had to tell them Tom. I’m sorry. He lost a lot of blood, I got worried.” Sonny explains.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Is there a doctor coming?” Tom reassures.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Fredo is calling the family doctor now” Sonny says over Mama Corleone’s cries for her child.</p>
<p>“Good, I think he passed out from blood loss, we need a doctor sooner than later. And where is Pop?” Tom replied.</p>
<p>“He’s in his office, still waiting for Michael. You should be the one to tell him, Tom. I’ll take care of Mama.” Sonny gestured to the open door.</p>
<p>Tom nods and makes his way towards the Corleone office, preparing himself for the coming conversation with Vito Corleone about his favorite son.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Inside the office, Tom’s throat is dry, he’s not ready to tell The Don his son is passed out in his bed from blood loss with cuts on his wrists from his own hand.</p>
<p>“Where is Michael?” Vito speaks with his authoritative tone.</p>
<p>“Something has happened….Michael is hurt, Sonny and Mama are with him while Fredo calls the family doctor.” Tom says in one breath, quick to get the information out.</p>
<p>Vito is silent for a moment before he speaks the words Tom knew were coming. “What happened? What happened to my son?”</p>
<p>“It would be better explained if you saw him,”</p>
<p>“There is something you’re not telling me. What has happened to my son?” Vito demands.</p>
<p>Tom knew better than to deny The Don“...He tried to kill himself by cutting his wrists. Me and Sonny found him minutes ago almost bleeding out in his bathroom. He is now passed out on his bed”</p>
<p>Vito didn’t seem to know what to do or how to react, his youngest almost died in the same house he was born in, while his family slept.</p>
<p>“Why...did this happen?” Is all The Don can ask.</p>
<p>“We don’t know. The only one who knows is Michael” Tom answers truthfully.</p>
<p>Vito Corleone interlocks his hands and rests them against his upper lip, concealing his mouth. His eyes were downcast. </p>
<p>“Take me to him” is all Vito responds with.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>In the room Michael still lays motionless, Mama hovered above him clutching to his unharmed hand. A doctor was also in the room undoing the bandages set by Tom, checking the cuts for infection and putting another disinfectant cream to the cuts. </p>
<p>The family was circled around the bed leaving only room for the doctor to work, but still able to see Michael. Despite all the prodding and poking the doctor did, Michael didn’t move. His pale face framed by his dark hair made his skin seem more thin and translucent.</p>
<p>The doctor spoke and startled everyone from their thoughts “It seems your son will be just fine. He didn’t cut any major arteries but he should be careful not to re-open his wounds again. I suggest someone watches him for any more self indicting wounds. I will leave some medicine to take care of the cuts and pain if there is any. Other than that he will only be left with scars”</p>
<p>“Thank you Ambrogi, your service will be repaid” Vito Corleone speaks his gratitude, clasping hands with the man as he leaves.</p>
<p>With the doctor gone the family was left to contemplate what it was that caused this to happen to the youngest Corleone brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sonny’s POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny never wanted to see his little brother like this. Even when he was jealous of the younger Corleone, he never wanted this. To see him lying on the bathroom floor bloody from self inflicted wounds. Too close to death than Sonny was comfortable with.</p><p>Sure the quiet Corleone had been to war and he had seen hell, and it clearly took its toll on him. But to see him bloody on the bathroom floor where he and Tom found him. Broken, bleeding, yet still breathing. It broke something in Sonny to see his youngest brother in such pain.</p><p>In a way Sonny was glad when Tom sent him away, not being able to stomach the fact his brother tried to kill himself. Besides, Tom seemed to have more control of the situation. </p><p>But having to tell his mother the lie that Michael was sick was impossible. She would check on Michael regardless of what he said. It was only a matter of time before the family found out what happened. Sonny took a chance by being honest, he didn’t want to see Michael suffer more than he had to because he didn’t tell the family the truth. As well as, knowing if he wasn’t honest he would get a long lecture from his father when he found out. In the end, telling the truth was the only option.</p><p>When he told Mama and Fredo, who were sitting at the dinner table, he didn’t know how to word it to them without being too harsh. Ultimately he thought simple was the best choice.<br/>
“Michael is hurt. He needs a doctor now.”</p><p>Of course Mama immediately demanded to see her son, but before she could make her way to Michael’s room, Sonny warned her, “It’s bad, Mama. It’s really bad. Maybe wait till a doctor is here.”</p><p>“I need to see my son, Sonny. You will not stop me from seeing him” Mama Corleone refused to be controlled.</p><p>Before leading Mama to Michael, Sonny made sure Fredo called the family doctor, wanting to keep his other brother from seeing Michael in such a state. Going up the steps, Sonny took his time, he wasn’t ready to see Michael’s pale face and seemingly lifeless body again.</p><p>But upon arriving at the scene again, Sonny was glad to see Michael on the bed unconscious, it made him look like he was sleeping rather than passing out from blood loss. It made him look less scared and more youthful, from when Tom and himself found Michael.</p><p>———</p><p>With the family gathered around Michael and with the doctor gone, the room felt dreary and dark. No one spoke. Mama still held on to Michael, looking as though she was the one who had almost died. Pop was right behind her, grasping her shoulder with silent support.  But Tom and himself stood to the other side of Michael’s bed looking confused and concerned. Fredo had escorted the doctor to the front door and had yet to return. Sonny had a suspicion that Fredo couldn’t stand the look of their little brother being so hurt, yet unable to help in any way. He understood... it was how he felt. But he couldn’t leave Tom alone, with the way he kept looking at his bloody hands.</p><p>Tom seemed to be taking Michael’s suicide attempt the worst. His entire person was covered in Michael’s blood, he had yet to clean up. Tom would look from his still bloody hands to Michael than right back to his hands. He didn’t comprehend that Michael was going to be fine. </p><p>On the other hand, Sonny couldn’t believe that this was the same little brother that had asked help from him when school bullies would harass him. The little brother that now laid on his bed with self inflicted wounds that almost lead to his death. Sonny could deal with bullies and fighting for his brother, but fighting against his little brother's mind was impossible.</p><p>While Michael laid in the bed limp and sickly, Sonny couldn’t help but think of a time when Michael was truly happy. He thought of the day Michael was born. </p><p>Sonny had been there when Michael was born. He only remembered how quiet the baby had been when placed in his arms, unlike his other brother, Fredo. But Sonny felt Michael was more fragile than Fredo, more delicate. He knew he would have to protect his little brother. Not only for his obvious dainty figure but also for his quiet demeanor that everyone mistook for superiority. But Sonny would protect his brother the following years against those who meant harm. He didn’t care if they were wrong or right, he wouldn’t let them touch his brother. </p><p>Yet he had let his brother get hurt, but there was no one to punch or threaten because it was Michael that hurt himself. There was nothing Sonny could do. </p><p>The quiet was once again interrupted by Vito. “Santino take Tom and get him cleaned up. Also call Clemenza and tell him to cancel any plans for the week. Tell him it’s an emergency and that I will not be disrupted during this time. Likewise tell your sister Michael is hurt but okay and to not come home yet. Leave her to enjoy her honeymoon. Lastly, take care of Fredo and Tom. I don’t want to see any your brothers in this room till I say so.” He gestured for the two of them to leave.</p><p>Grabbing Tom's shoulder, Sonny led the way out of Michael’s room. Not sure if the family or Michael would ever be the same again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fredo’s POV and Vito’s POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fredo didn’t consider himself an emotional man like Sonny. He thought he had a better control over his emotions than most, but seeing Sonny come down the stairs with a wild look in his eyes set Fredo on edge. </p>
<p>Even more so his blood ran cold when Sonny told him and Mama that Michael was hurt and in need of a doctor. He didn’t know what to do. His mind was a chaotic mess, so when Sonny had asked him to call the doctor, he was relieved for something to do. </p>
<p>Calling the doctor focused his mind on being productive towards helping Michael. But going to see Michael with the doctor in tow was an entirely different matter. </p>
<p>Fredo balked at the sight of Michael in the bed unconscious with blood covering his front. He never imagined seeing Michael hurt because of his position as a civilian, and not being involved in the family business. In a way, he was grateful that Michael wouldn’t have to experience the harsh reality of the world. Experience how rough and unfair the world was. But in the end, he did see the world for what it was when he went to war. How the world was ruled by powerful men who had no care for anyone inferior to them. It was not what the family had wanted Michael to experience, but he defied Pop’s wishes and volunteered anyway.</p>
<p>Michael was sent to serve, even though Pop had threatened several men and bribed many doctors, he was enlisted and fought overseas. In the war he had climbed rank and was even awarded a silver star for bravery. Eventually, he was discharged for injuries and was sent home by father bribing the doctor treating him. When Michael returned home he knew father had a hand in his return, for this Michael once again went against him by going back to Dartmouth College, in New Hampshire, away from the family.</p>
<p>But despite everything, Fredo still cared very deeply for his brother. No matter his defiance against their father or his refusal of joining the family business, Fredo would be there for him. He may not be a fighter like Sonny or intelligent like Michael, but he was loyal. He would never betray his family no matter the cost. He would never betray Michael. So why did Michael betray the family? Why did he think he could kill himself and think the family wouldn’t care. He must have known the family cared for him and that although he refused father's wishes he was still part of the family. He knew that...right?</p>
<p>Accompanying the doctor to the front door, Fredo wasn’t sure if he could go back upstairs and see his brother again. He felt weak and helpless to help him. He decided the best thing he could do for Michael was to leave him to rest. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Vito was a man who cherished his family. If you had a problem with anyone in the family you had a problem with Don Vito Corleone. He would not hesitate to threaten, bribe, or murder to keep his family safe, so when he heard his favorite son had tried to commit suicide by cutting his wrists, The Don didn’t know what to do. As a father he was worried but as The Don he was infuriated that his boy was hurt. He knew the only one to blame was Michael but that didn’t feel right. Something had brought his boy to a point where his best option was to kill himself, and that didn’t sit right with Vito. </p>
<p>Walking into Michael’s room and seeing him bloody and unconscious with his mother clutching his arm, made Vito feel fear that he hadn’t experienced since he was a boy, seeing his mother get shot. Even though the doctor said Michael would recover it didn’t make the fear go away. He needed to know what was making his boy think death was better than living. </p>
<p>Vito spoke to his eldest, giving him instructions to clear his schedule and to leave both him and his wife to grieve for their alive but broken son. </p>
<p>Sitting at his son’s side, Vito could see his ribs with every breath he took. He looked like he hadn’t eaten a good meal in months. Carmella would make sure that was fixed before Michael returned back to being on his own. That is if she ever let her youngest out of her sight again. </p>
<p>Studying the rest of his son, he took notes for later to have his son's clothes changed from its bloody condition. Also he noted Michael’s cut up arm had old scars criss crossing up and down the forearm. He had been doing this for a while then and without the family noticing. Vito could probably date the old scars during Michael’s time in the war. That would have to be fixed.</p>
<p>If he could convince his wife to return back to her day and not spend it by Michael’s bedside he would have, but he knew his wife. She would refuse with every breath. It was best to leave her where she sat.</p>
<p>Vito also sat down for the long run, not leaving his son’s side unless it was absolutely necessary. </p>
<p>During this time, Vito couldn’t help but think of his youngest son. He had plans for his boy, but now it seemed the last thing on his mind. What mattered now was his health and Vito Corleone would make sure he was alright. First he needed to wait for his boy to wake up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short chapter. Also I’m just going to pretend Fredo is actually loyal to his family and never betrayed Michael in The Godfather II.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who knows if this will ever get finished but here’s this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>